Not Fun Anymore
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: I'm back! This is my first story since coming back to fanfiction. This is the sequel to Make You Feel. Dexter has a little surprise left over from his night with Detective Doakes. It's going to be a one shot since I am terrible at updating but I will have more one shots in the future so don't think I'm just one and done with this.


**Not Fun Anymore**

 **Guess who's back! It's been a very long time since I've been on . It's just been very difficult for me this last year. I went away to Army Basic Combat training. I'm a soldier now just for the record, serving our country and protecting the freedom to write awesome fanfics. You're welcome.**

 **I decided to just make it a one shot since I am not great at updating very often.**

 **In my story its completely normal for dudes to have babies. Not all dudes. It's kind of like an omega/alpha story but not really. Some dudes just have a working womb.**

It was easy to be normal for the two months after 'that' happened. Dexter knew Doakes wouldn't acknowledge that night, possibly for the rest of his life. But to him it was more enjoyable to watch Doakes' awkwardness and excessive cussing (even more than usual) increase around him, his sudden tripping over chairs and desks. It was nice as well to have the eccentric man off his back for a change. It was almost as enjoyable as the actual sex itself.

Until now that was.

"Congratulations, Mr. Morgan." The nurse said smiling, as if it was something to be happy about, "You're going to be a mother."

Not what Dexter wanted to hear.

"It seems you're about two months pregnant." The nurse, with her candid smile and lollipop scrubs said, looking through the papers in her hand, "It must be so exciting."

He shook his head, hand unconsciously rubbing his forehead. It couldn't be right, "That's not right. I'm not. I can't be. It's just a stomach ache, a virus."

"Not according to these tests." The nurse giggled, and he pictured her gurgling around blood with a knife in her throat, "I know it must be a shock but it's the truth. Your boyfriend will be so happy to hear the good news."

Dexter groaned, just thinking what Doakes would think about being called his boyfriend, "I don't have a boyfriend. It was a one-time thing."

"Oh..." The nurse said, noticeably more awkward now, clearing her throat, "I see. Well…" The nurse paused, furrowing her brow, "There are a lot of single mothers who do perfectly fine without a partner."

"I…" He what? Didn't have time for a child, any room for one? A normal mind, one capable of caring for a child, of actually loving them. What would he do with a child on his hip and a body wrapped in plastic on his table.

"It's just not the right time." He finished awkwardly.

"Well, there are other options besides keeping the baby. Not just plan B if that's what you're thinking. Most men and women go that way first without thinking of other options. A lot of parents can't have their own child and are paired up with an expecting parent." She seemed excited again, if somewhat hesitant and slightly nervous.

Dexter was not often uncertain, but now he felt just that about his future, "I'm not sure what I want."

The nurse nodded stiffly, "You can always think about it. No need to rush into things. I can set up an appointment with a parent planning group."

The woman was uncomfortable now. Dexter was not one to catch on to social cues but even now, as the nurse before him shifted, looking repeatedly to the door, he could tell she wanted to leave more than he did. He saved the girl the trouble and left. She said nothing as he stood from the examination table and walked out the doctor's small office.

What was he supposed to say? _Sorry, but I'm too busy hunting down my next murder victim to care for a baby._

That usually gets people arrested.

How could he be so stupid as to get knocked up, as to not take precautions afterwards? He knew the after effects of sex. He wasn't some damn virgin. He was reminded enough about this sort of thing from Harry and from Deb, especially from his sister. What would she say? A lot of 'fuck's that was for sure. Something about protection and the morning after pill and even more 'fuck's.

"Damn it."

He had to tell his sister. No matter what his decision would be, Debra would be furious if she found out and it wasn't from him directly telling her. He hadn't even realized he was already driving in the direction to her apartment till this sudden realization.

He groaned, "She's going to kill me."

Dexter was there faster than he could talk himself out of telling her. There was a lot he couldn't tell her. But he knew this was something he had to, something that he couldn't decide on without some help. Deb was the only person he could trust with helping him. If he could, he would share everything with her.

He took his time making his way to her door, going so far as to knock as lightly as possible, hoping she was asleep on this early Saturday morning.

"Fuck!" He heard from inside, "Coming."

Then the door was swinging open.

"Oh, thank god. It's just you." She said then was pulling him into a hug as she ushered him inside, "Fuck Dex, I thought you were my date from last night. Fucking creep." She took a swing of her beer, "What's up?"

She gave him a quick once over as he cleared his throat, "I had to tell you something." He started lamely.

Deb snorted over another mouthful of cheap beer, "Yeah, no shit. Something you couldn't just pick up a phone over? I mean, its fine. I love seeing my big bro." This time, the look she scanned him with was critical, lasting longer than the first and a frowned crept over her lips as she set the bottle down on the counter, "What's wrong? You went to the clinic this morning. What did they say? Are you sick? Dex-"

"Deb, stop." He put his hand over her mouth, "I'm fine. Well, debatable, but medically, I'm technically fine."

She pulled his hand away from her mouth, "Fuck, Dex. Alright." She said, taking her beer again and sitting on the couch, but he could tell she was practically vibrating to know what was wrong. It wasn't often her older brother was this physically upset about something.

He was just as antsy as she was, though as he started walking, about her apartment living room, "So…" he started again, "I did go to the clinic today." He paused, "Deb…" He sighed, sitting down next to her, "Deb, I'm pregnant."

 **End**


End file.
